Dancing Is As Far As It Goes
by Tate Moso
Summary: HP/GW & RW/HG...dumbledore tells the students there's going to be another yule ball. Harry&Ginny make a deal...READ..REVIEW!!!


(a/n:this fic takes place in harrys 5th year...this is my first fic apart from another one i wrote starting out harry/cho but planning 2 switch 2 harry/ginny...i only wrote one incredibly short chapter but if you're feeling extra bored/generous then go ahead n read it!! and review..or flame- whatever works!)  
  
disclaimer-none of this is mine...the charactors r j/k's...the plot is also quite unorigonal so if this seems familliar i am truly sorry!!  
  
  
  
Dancing Is As Far As It Goes  
  
It was a friday night just two weeks untill christmas. The enchanted celling of hogwarts' great hall showed it was snowing however lightly out. The students were just beggining to eat whatever supurb mean the house elves had cooked up that night. However it looked like they would have to wait a few moments longer.  
  
"Before you fill what I am sure are very hungry stomaches...I must bother you with the christmas announcements of a very old man". He paused to beam around the hall, it seemed the sight of hogwarts' students faces staring up at him never failed to bring him joy.  
  
"You must sign up by the end of this week if you wish to stay for christmas," the man continued, "But keep this in mind before you decide your whereabouts for the upcoming holidays. Since everyone seemed to enjoy the christmas ball last year, we have decided to hold another one. After all, enjoying the holidays is extremly important here at hogwarts. Even in these dark times." The man (albus dumbledore-who else?) looked slighty less cheerfull at his last words..but the twinkle in his eyes came back in time for him to announce "Now, we eat."  
  
With that the previously empty tables filled themselves with food..and the majority of the studentsbegan to do the same. A certain redhaired boy however..was staring at something noone else could see. Judging by the intense expresion he wore, and the fact that he wasn't blinking, it was quite possible he didn't see it either.  
  
"Oi Ron..allright there?"  
  
"What..oh Harry..Bloody Hell here we go again.."  
  
"Er..R-"  
  
"The Sooding BALL"  
  
"Right. I take it you're staying at hogwarts for christmas then? I wasn't sure..."  
  
"Me, Ginny and the twins all are...dads been working over time since..."  
  
"Voldermort.." Harry wisperd  
  
Ron flinched and said "Who are you asking to the ball, then?" Hrry noticed his eyes flickerd over to Hermione ,who was sitting across from him, as he said this.  
  
"I'm not sure..I suppose I'll have to ask sumone, there won't be much to do in the common room. Everyone will most likely be at the ball.."  
  
"Hmm?" was all Harry got for a reply, as Ron had gone back to 'subtlely' gazing at Hermione.  
  
"Ohh for the name of merlin!!" said George, who was on the other side of Ron. "Hermione will you go to the ball with Ron?" Hermione snapped to attention, turned deeply red, mutterd somthing like "If he asks me" and ran from the hall.  
  
"George I'll hex you for that!!" and with that, Ron followed her..  
  
Harry was looking intently at Ginny. The two had become quite close that summer...Harry did end up going 2 the burrow after about a month at the dursleys, but it wasn't the sweet escape he had expected..Ron and Hermione were constantly fighting. So Harry and Ginny oten kept company together as thet tried in vain to avoid world war three...Harry laughed to himself and adressed Ginny.  
  
"Yess Harry?" Over the summer Ginny had stopped blushing when they spoke.  
  
"Do you have a date in mind for the ball?"  
  
"Oh..." She reddend and continued, "Noone I'm going to risk asking.."  
  
Harry reddend to, thinking of when he had asked Cho the prevoius year said "Same here, so I was wondering...if you don't have a date by December the 24th..would you like to come with me..you know, as friends??"  
  
"Sure Harry, that will save us both alot of misery eh?"  
  
"How right you are" Harry grimly agreed..little did he know how true that statement was.  
  
*  
  
Later that night Harry sat by the fire watching Fred and George try to feed Nevilles' toad a canary cream, when Ron and Hermione enterd the common room, both looking very happy. They had been missing all afternoon.(a/n-*cough*)  
  
"So where have you two been?" Fred asked suggestivly  
  
Hermoine mubbled somthing incoherant about needing to get to bed..and rushed off.  
  
"Whats that Ron?" Fred grinned, "we didn't quite catch what you're girlfriend said."  
  
"Third floor coridoor" Mutterd Ron..Coughing he said "So harry why don't you tell us who you're taking..since my secrets out?"  
  
"Yeah harry share and tell" George grinned  
  
"Err.." Harry looked over to the corner where Ginny was helping Colin Creevey with his astronamy. He didn't want her brothers to get the wrong idea..but he decied just to come out with it. "Ginny" he said, quite clearly at that.  
  
"Whats that? said Ron, disbeliving and looking a little angry.  
  
"I'm taking Ginny," he paused,"but we're just going as friends allright? You know one of those ..'if you don't have a date and I don't have date' type things.."  
  
"Ohh you mean the WUssY way to ask a girl" said Fred, "whatever happend to brave gryffindor?" He grinned.  
  
"I don't know" Harry shrugged apolegetically. When he looked back at ron he was grinning too.  
  
"Allright, but no funny business Harry."  
  
"I know" and with that, Harry grinned to.  
  
*  
  
(a/n:soo what do u think..REVIEW!! tell me if i should go on allright? I know most everything in here is horribly cliched but..hey I think it's okay!! think differnt?? review and tell me..and gimme suggestions!) 


End file.
